jimmy1fandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmys history
Jimmy jimmy was a character in a story called Virus which hasnt been published yet there were variants of different jimmy heres is a few army jimmy, original jimmy, baby jimmy and raining tacos jimmy. IN THE VIRUS STORY in the virus story jimmy played a big role being one one of the most main and remembered characters along with his best friend Timmy. in the story jimmy was army jimmy. during the beginning of the story where the virus had spread through the city jimmy was working with timmy. Jimmy had to restock on weapons and armour as in the story its shows jimmy grabbing a M16 A1, 357 Magnum and a helmet. in the story jimmy kills alot of monsters including lots of stalkers and 3 snakes. in the end jimmy and timmy and a couple of other people are escaping the little town due to an infestation of stalkers and during the escape jimmy looses his best friend timmy which was snatched up by a killer lobsters claw and being ripped in half. The second Virus in the beggining jimmy ran out of fuel about 60 miles from the small town where his best friend was devoured him and the 4 other people he was with got out the truck and noticed a super market across the street from them they quickly ran to it and the people on the inside of the super market let them in. close to the the middle of the story jimmy discovers that there are more undiscovered monsters including lobster elite, giant widow, and pterodactyle hawk. the pterodactyle hawk will be seen again flying over the jeep that the survivors are ecaping the city in. 24 people from the super market are killed through out the story. the monsters included in the story are stalkers, giant widows pterodactle hawks, snakes, killer lobsters, and lobster elites. during the end 'the escape from the super market jimmy was given the keys to bobs jeep as they flee to the jeep jimmy is told to open all doors to the jeep jimmy then stands in front of the jeep waiting for the others to get there. not noticing whats behind him walking toward him jimmy then hears foot step noises coming from behind him bob and the others yell lookout but jimmy gets grabbed by the monster which is lobster elite. jimmy starts shooting it with a 38 special then drops it the monster then swallows him whole and walks away bob picks up the gun and then him and the others get in the jeep to escape. nobody knows if jimmy survived or not. currency: jimmy dollars IS THE CREATOR MAKING VIRUS 3 The creator will make a virus 3 which will be called The virus noone knows if jimmy or timmy will be mentioned expecially timmy due to his fatal death. In the future Jimmy is also in other stories like the plane crash, and the rise of the plane crash. File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse